


Reunion

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't leave before seeing Jane again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Before he took Loki back to Asgard to face justice, Thor went to visit Jane. No matter how brief his stay on Midgard or his duties back home, Thor couldn’t leave without one glimpse of his beloved. It had been far too long since last they met and he ached to hold her in his arms one more time. 

When he landed near her, it warmed his heart to see the way her face lit up and how she dropped her equipment to run to him. 

Thor had meant to kiss her gently in welcome, taking his time to enjoy the feel of her slender body against his. But once his arms closed around her, Thor found himself kissing her hard. He’d missed her so much, more than he could ever find words for. Instead, he poured out everything he felt into their kiss. 

Jane didn’t shy away from his rough kiss. She only jumped up, trusting him to catch her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him back, eagerly matching his own feelings. 

They didn’t let each other go for a long time.


End file.
